Past & Future
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Jill & Skye adalah pasangan masa muda sebelum Claire bersekolah di Koto Kyoiku. Skye akan kembali mendekati Jill, tinggal saingan antara para pemuda lain yang akan memperebutkan Claire. Siapa yang menang? RnR, ne? :D
1. Hi! My Name's Claire! Introduce

Kon'nichiwa, subete! Gomen ne, Chang-san suka menjelajah fandom-fandom lain sampai-sampai melupakan Harvest Moon :'( Gomennasai...! Karena itu, Chang-san mau memperbaiki dan mengulang semuanya di fanfic yang ku edit lagi. Semoga suka~! ^^

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Past & Future © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL  
**

.

.

.

* * *

**Claire POV**

Hai, all~ perkenalkan, namaku Claire Utsukushi, usiaku 18 tahun, aku bersekolah di Koto Kyoiku, aku punya kakak namanya Jill Utsukushi. Hari ini adalah hari yang ke-pertama aku sekolah di Koto Kyoiku, aku segera memakai seragam sekolahku, senangnya aku akan bertemu teman baru.

* * *

KRINNGG!

'Bel berbunyi, aku harus segera masuk ke dalam kelas!' kataku dalam hati.

Aku berlari-lari masuk ke dalam kelas, seisi kelas mulai memperhatikanku.

'Lebih baik, aku segera mencari tempat duduk!' batinku.

Sayangnya aku mendapat tempat duduk paling belakang, di depanku ada seorang berambut oren yang memandang kelas. Aku mengikutinya memandang kelas dan ternyata..., IBU GURU TELAH DATANG! 'apa tadi aku terlambat ya?' batinku di dalam hati takut.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak" kata ibu itu memberi salam.

"Selamat pagi buu~~" kata semua murid ( termasuk aku ) serempak.

"Perkenalkan nama ibu Shinju No Hana. Mulai sekarang ibu yang akan mengajarkan kalian" kata ibu itu memperkenalkan diri.

Setelah ibu guru-ku yang baru itu memperkenalkan diri, aku dan murid lain mulai memperkenalkan diri. Seorang berambut abu-abu... ( SFX : -lagu BLINK- cintaku bersemi di putih abu-abu... ) berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Phantom Skye. Umurku 19 tahun" ucap orang yang bernama Skye itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Trent Sumato. Umurku 18 tahun" ucap orang itu dengan nada dingin.

"NaᅳNamaku... Cliff Uchikina.. UᅳUmurku 18 tahun..." ucap-nya dengan malu-malu.

"Namaku Gray Hogo Shirudo. Umurku 18 tahun" ucap laki-laki itu cepat, 'Aku telah menemukan 2 cowok yang berhati dingin' batinku.

Setelah bergiliran, kini giliranku memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Claire Utsukushi. Umurku 18 tahun" kataku memperkenalkan diri.

Saat-saat itulah aku bertanya, mengapa banyak yang melihatku ketika aku memperkenalkan diri? Aku kembali duduk di bangkuku. Pelajaran pun di mulai.

* * *

( 12:00 AM )

KRIINGG!

'Yes! bel sudah berbunyi, saatnya pulang~!' ucapku dalam hati bangga.

Aku segera memasuk-kan buku-buku dan tempat pensilku ke dalam tas. Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan pulang.

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju rumah, namun tiba-tiba ku, dengar suara yang berada di dekatku. Aku menengok. 'tidak ada siapa-siapa?' kataku dalam hati.

"Halo? Siapa disana?" tanyaku.

Lalu, tiba-tiba ku lihat beberapa orang yang keluar dari semak-semak.

"Hah? Kalian?" tanyaku kaget, melihat cowok-cowok gombal -#BRUKK!- maksudnya cowok, teman-temanku di kelas.

"Hehehehehe..." mereka tertawa-tawa kecil kecuali 2 orang dingin si Gray & Trent.

"Ehh...? Mau apa kalian kesini?" tanyaku.

"Kami hanya ingin menjagamu, gadis cantik" kata Skye menggoda.

BRRUUKK!

Aku langsung menjatuhkan anak yang bernama Skye itu ke tanah.

"Huh! Dasar! Apa benar kalian mengikutiku hanya untuk menjagaku?!" tanyaku tegas pada mereka.

"Eh... TiᅳTidak, kok. Mungkin jalan kita menuju rumah sama, jadi, kita pulang bersama saja, bagaimana?" alasan Jack.

"Ohh..., yasudah, ayo kita pulang bersama-sama" kataku mengajak mereka.

"ayo! XD" kata mereka bersemangat ( kecuali Gray & Trent ).

Kami langsung pergi meninggalkan Skye yang tadi kupukul ke tanah tadi, siapa suruh? Ketika tiba di perempatan, aku melihat kakak-ku, Jill.

"Eh...? Ah, aku sampai disini saja, kakak-ku ada disana, bye..." kataku melambaikan tangan.

"_Byee_...~" mereka melambaikan tangan kecuali Gray & Trent yang langsung pergi begitu saja.

* * *

"Kakak!" aku menyapa kakak dengan keras, sampai kakak menjatuhkan belanjaan-nya.

"Eh! Kodok copot!" ucap Jill kaget ( bangeet ).

"Hai, Kak" sapaku.

"Ih! Kamu ini! Lihat, tuh! Belanjaan kakak jadi jatuh, kan, gara-gara kamu" kata Jill marah padaku.

"_Sorry_, kak. _Sorry_..." kataku minta maaf sambil mengambil belanjaan yang jatuh.

"Kamu kenapa disini? Sudah pulang ya?" tanya kakak.

"Iya" jawabku.

"Ohhh... Kamu udah punya teman di sekolah?" tanya kakak.

"Sudah, tapi..." jawabku terhenti di '_tapi'._

"Tapi apa?" tanya Jill.

"Temanku baru cowok semua, hehehe..." jawabku lanjut.

"Apa? temanmu cowok semua?" tanya kak Jill tidak percaya.

"Iya, ada tuh anak yang namanya Skye. Dia yang paling ku keselin" kataku dengan nada marah.

"Hah? Skye?" tanya Jill.

"Iya, umurnya beda 1 tahun sama aku dan murid sekelas" kataku.

"Skye..." raut muka Jill mulai serius.

"Kenapa, kak? Kok, kaya serius gitu sih?" tanyaku bingung melihat raut muka kakak.

"Eh, nggak kok, nggak. Nah, sekarang kan sudah siang, ayo kita pulang. Kamu sudah lapar, kan?" tanya Jill yang tiba-tiba jadi baik.

Aku mengangguk, kami pulang bersama.

* * *

Aku meletakkan tasku di kamar dan berbaring sebentar, aku masih merasa bingung dengan raut muka Jill tadi.

'Sebenarnya, ada apa ya? Aku harus cari tau' batinku di dalam hati.

"Claire~ Claire~ Masakannya sudah jadi, cepat turun!" Jill memanggilku.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan kebawah.

"Nah, kakak membuat nasi goreng. Dimakan ya" kata Jill.

Saatnya kesempatan-ku untuk menanyakan-nya.

"Kak" panggilku.

"Hm? Ada apa, Claire? Nasi gorengnya ga enak?" tanya kakak khawatir.

"Eh..., nggak kok. Nasinya enak" kataku sambil tersenyum

"Oh..., yasudah" kata kakak mulai ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV.

* * *

"Hehh..., sayang aku tak menanyakan-nya" kataku sedikit menyesal.

Aku masih bingung, semakin lama memikirkan-nya, semakin penasaranlah aku. Hmm..., apa lebih baik kutanyakan langsung pada Skye saja ya? Ah, lebih baik kutanyakan besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Nyan~! XD

Ketemu lagi!

Chapter 1 sudah ku edit ^^

Review, ya~ ^^


	2. Skye's Past

Kon'nichiwa, subete! Kita lanjut ke chapter 2! XD

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Past & Future © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL  
**

.

.

.

* * *

**Claire POV**

Aku terbangun di pagi hari. Aku keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Huamm... Haahh... Pagi yang indah" kataku sambil menguap.

'Oh, iya, aku ingat kalau aku harus bertanya pada Skye. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?' batinku.

Aku segera mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahku. Aku melewati dapur dengan sengaja, 'Pokoknya kakak tidak boleh tau, kalau aku akan bertanya pada Skye' kataku dalam hati.

"Claire, Claire..., dimana kamu?" tanya Jill.

'Astaga! Ternyata kakak ada di dapur. Kalau begini, aku harus beralasan' rencana-ku dalam hati.

"Ehh... Kakak sudah bangun?" tanyaku.

"Iyalah. Pakai nanya segala. Kamu tau kakak ada disini, masih nanya!" bentak kakak.

"Ehehe... Sorry, kak. Tapi kayaknya aku ga bisa sarapan. Aku ada urusan, kak" kataku beralasan.

"Hm? Urusan? Urusan apa?" tanya kakak.

"Ehh... Umm... UᅳUrusan tentang kegiatan kerja bakti di sekolah, kak" jawabku menyangkal.

"Ohh... Ya sudah" kata Jill tidak curiga.

'Huh! Syukurlah tidak ketahuan oleh kakak. Hampir saja, cuihh...' omongku dalam hati.

Aku segera beralih untuk pergi ke sekolah. Namun, ketika hampir sampai di sekolah, langkahku terhenti ketika seseorang mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"DOORR!" kata si pengaget.

"Eh, kodok monyet!" aku kaget.

Aku menengok ke belakang dan yang kulihat adalah... SKYE! Bagus... dia adalah orang kepertama, yang akan kubenci.. SEUMUR HIDUPKU!

"_Hello, my dear_" katanya sok pakai bahasa inggris.

"_Hello, my_ demons!" kataku dengan sikap sadis.

"Apa? Hei, gadis cantik. Kok bilang ke cowok ganteng kayak aku, _my demons_?" tanya Skye.

"Itu karena kamu ngeselin banget tau!" kataku dengan nada marah.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Skye.

'Hehh..., nih, cowok ngeselin banget ya? Oh iya! Aku kan harus tanya!' batinku.

"Eh.. Nggak kok, nggak" kataku tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan amarahku.

**Skye pov**

'Hihihihi..., akhirnya dia baik juga ke aku' kataku PD di hati.

"Skye, boleh tidak aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Claire.

HUAAH! Akhirnya musim cinta datang juga padaku... #Skye udah terharu banget.

"Eh, emm..., tentu. Mau tanyakan apa gadis cantik?" tanyaku dengan godaanku.

"Emm... Begini, kemarin aku menceritakan semua tentangmu ke kakakku. Nama-nya..."

APA?! Dia memberitahukan diriku ke kakaknya! Pasti dia suka sama aku! XD.

"Namanya siapa?" tanyaku.

"Nama-nya Jill..." jawab Claire.

Apa? Jill? dia kan...

-**Flashback on-**

_"Hai, namamu siapa? Namaku Phantom Skye, salam kenal" kataku._

_"Ah. Hai juga. Namaku Jill, salam kenal juga" kata anak yang bernama Jill itu._

_Aku mulai berteman dengan anak yang bernama Jill itu, semenjak bergaul dengan-nya, aku merasa hidup kembali._

_"Eh? Hei! Hati-hati, disana ada kulit pisang!" kata Jill._

_"Eh? Aahh!" aku berteriak dan terjatuh._

_"Aduh, kamu ini bagaimana? Kan aku sudah bilang, ayo kita ke ruang UKS" ajak Jill._

Ketika sedih, senang, susah, bahagia, dia selalu ada untuk-ku.

_"Sudahlah... Tidak perlu kau dengarkan kata-kata mereka" kata Jill menghiburku._

_"Taᅳtapi..."_

_"Sudah, kamu tenang saja. Kamu tidak seperti yang mereka katakan, kok" kata Jill tersenyum._

_"Ehh... Um! Baiklah! Aku percaya padamu, Jill!" kataku kembali bersemangat._

_"Bagus! Ayo kita ke-kelas sama-sama" ajak Jill._

_"Ayo!" jawabku._

Namun, sayang ketika akan kelulusan sekolah...

_"Phantom Skye" panggil guru._

_"Iya, pak!" balasku._

_"Ckckck... Maaf, Skye.. Ada kabar buruk mengenai nilaimu" kata bapak guru._

_"Skye..." Jill menghela napas._

_"Um?" aku bingung._

_"Sayang sekali, Skye. Tapi nilaimu ada di bawah rata-rata, nilai ujianmu sangat tidak menyenangkan" kata bapak._

Apa? Kenapa? Jadi, aku tidak lulus? Kenapa?

_"Skye... Sayang kita tidak bisa lulus bersama" kata Jill sedih._

_"Hei, kenapa kamu yang sedih? Kan aku yang kena, bukan kamu" kataku._

_"Iya, sih... Tapi... Tapi..." Jill hampir menangis._

_"Sudahlah..." aku mengusap air mata Jill dengan tanganku._

_Tiba-tiba, Jill memelukku, aku merasa sangat sedih akan kehilangan-nya, aku pun ikut memeluknya juga._

**-Flashback off-**

Aku masih mengingat masa laluku itu bersama Jill. Sungguh kenangan yang tak-kan pernah kulupakan, 'Tunggu dulu! Ah, iya... Claire ini kan adiknya Jill, kan aku bisa bertemu dengan Jill lewat dia! Ah, Skye! Kau memang pintar!' pikirku.

"Hei, Skye... Skye... SKYE!" Claire memanggilku dan yang terakhir berteriak.

"Eh! Iya, iya? Ada apa?" tanyaku baru nyadar.

"Ck! Kamu ini bagaimana? Soal kakakku, Jill! Kamu kenal tidak?" tanya Claire.

Ketika aku ingin menjawab, bel mulai berbunyi.

KRRIINNGG!

**Claire POV**

Haahh? Bel sudah berbunyi? Ah, sial! Padahal sedikit lagi.. Huh! Menyebalkan!

"Eh, Claire, bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo kita ke kelas sama-sama!" ajak Skye.

"Eh... Tapi..." ucapanku terhenti, ketika Skye langsung begitu saja menarikku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Gimana, nyan~?

Jelek, ya?

Gomennasai!

Review, _ne_? :D


	3. 5 New Student

Kon'nichiwaaa..! Chang-san kembali ke chapter 3! :D Hehehehe... Syukurlah UAS-nya udah selesai, tapi nilainya belum tau :( Doain author biar nilainya bagus, ya~ Oke, kita lanjut! XD

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Past & Future © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL  
**

.

.

.

* * *

**Claire POV**

**'**Huuh...! Apa-apaan itu? Sembarangan menarik tangan orang, menyebalkan!' ucapku dalam hati.

Kulihat guru yang telah masuk membawa 5 anak perempuan.

"Wah..., siapa ya mereka?" murid-murid sekelas bertanya-tanya tentang 5 gadis itu.

"Anak-anak, diam!" suruh ibu guru, kami pun diam.

"Anak-anak, ke-5 gadis ini adalah murid baru yang datang dari tempat yang jauh. Ibu berharap kalian dapat berteman dengan mereka" ucap ibu.

Ohh..., jadi mereka anak baru?

"Nah, bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian?" tanya ibu ramah.

"Biᅳbisa, bu" jawab mereka malu-malu.

"PeᅳPerkenalkan, namaku Ann. Aku sekarang tidak mempunyai seorang ibu, tapi aku masih punya 1 saudara (Gray, tapi bukan saudara kandung) dan 1 ayah. Ayahku bekerja di restoran _Itsutsu Hoshi No_" ucap anak yang bernama Ann itu.

Hebat sekali ayahnya bekerja disana.

"Wah... Hebat, ya. Ayahnya bekerja disana" ucap seisi kelas.

"Diam!" tegur ibu guru.

"NaᅳNamaku Elli. Aku hanya memiliki 1 nenek dan 1 adik. Kuharap kalian mau berteman dengan ku" kata Elli gugup.

"Namaku Karen. Aku biasa disebut kembang desa di desaku, salam kenal" kata anak yang bernama Karen itu PD.

"NaᅳNamaku Mary.. AᅳAku meᅳmemiliki perpustakaan... Kuharap kalian maᅳmau coba peᅳpergi kesana" kata Mary putus-putus.

"Halo, semua~ Namaku Popuri. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian~" kata Popuri ceria.

"Nah, anak-anak. Sekarang mereka sudah memperkenalkan diri mereka, jadi, ibu harap kalian bisa akur dengan mereka ya?" tanya ibu.

"Baik bu!" jawab sekelas.

* * *

KRRIINGG!

Bel telah berbunyi, waktunya istirahat! XD

"Haahh... Hari ini aku akan jalan sendiri.. Diam-diam pula" ucapku.

Ketika hampir keluar kelas, aku melirik 5 murid baru itu. Tak sungkan, aku mengunjungi mereka.

"Hai" sapaku.

"Eh? HaᅳHai..." sapa mereka bersamaan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Claire. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Um...? Hai, Claire" mereka memberanikan diri.

"Begini, sekarang aku mau jalan keluar karena sedang istirahat. Tapi aku tidak tau harus bersama dengan siapa, apa kalian mau menemaniku?" tanyaku.

Mereka terdiam, sekian muka mereka mulai memerah. Aku bingung.

"Eh? Lho? Kalian kenapa? Kok, mukanya merah gitu?" tanyaku.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar suara tepakan kaki, aku menengok.

"Hai, gadisku yang cantik ( SFX: -lupa lagu siapa- kau gadisku yang cantik, coba lihat aku disini, disini ada aku yang sayang padamu... )" sapa Skye.

RaᅳRasanya... AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MARAH.

"Kita pergi bersama, yuk! Um? Ah, 5 murid baru ya? Hai..." sapa Skye kepada mereka.

Pantas saja kalau muka mereka memerah.

"Maaf ya, Skye. Tapi, aku ga ada waktu buat jalan-jalan sama kamu. Aku mau jalan-jalan sama mereka" kataku sambil menunjuk ke-5 gadis itu.

"Aduh... Nona manis, kan bisa jalan-jalan bersama, sekaligus aku panggil temenku, deh..." ucap Skye.

'Haah? Teman-temannya mau ikut juga?' kataku dalam hati sambil mengangah lebar.

BBUUKKKK!

Aku menendang kepala Skye dengan kakiku, sehingga ia terpuruk ke lantai (Hahh...? Memang kaki Claire tinggi ya?).

"Ayo, kita jalan sekarang" ajakku.

Mereka pun berdiri, kami keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Skye yang malang itu.

* * *

Aku dan yang lain keluar, aku berencana untuk memperkenalkan kepada mereka keadaan sekolah ini terlebih dahulu.

"Em... Hei, kalian. Bagaimana kalau aku memperkenalkan kepada kalian keadaan sekolah ini, bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Mereka hanya mengangguk tenpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Pertama, kami mengunjungi ruang olahraga, laboratorium, kelas kesenian, dll. Kemudian, aku mengajak mereka menuju kantin, aku membeli 6 es yoghurt.

"Nih, buat kalian. Karena kalian adalah murid baru di sekolah ini, aku traktir, deh" ucap Claire.

"TeᅳTerimakasih" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Sama-sama" balasku.

KRRINNGG!

Bel berbunyi lagi, sudah masuk.

* * *

Aku dan teman-teman baruku ini, masuk ke dalam kelas. Kali ini aku tak hiraukan lagi, pandangan kelas yang menatapku dan yang lain seperti apa. Yang jelas, aku sudah berteman dengan mereka. Ibu guru kemudian mulai masuk.

"Anak-anak, sekarang kita akan belajar IPA. Kita akan belajar mengenai kerangka tubuh manusia di ruang laboratorium, bawa buku kalian semua" ucap ibu guru.

Aku mengambil buku IPA-ku, aku melihat kebelakang, kulihat Mary yang tersenyum-senyum. Aneh, padahal, tadi dia malu sekali.

Kami semua, langsung menuju ke ruang laboratorium.

* * *

Aku mulai memasuki ruangan laboratorium ini, kulihat banyak koleksi-koleksi, seperti hewan-hewan palsu. Aku berjalan ke samping kanan, tak sengaja, tubuhku tertabrak dengan seseorang. Aku terjatuh bersama orang itu.

"AᅳAduhh... sakit..." kataku mengeluh.

"Eh... MaᅳMaafkan aku, Claire" ucap orang itu.

Aku melihatnya. Mary? Kok, dia bisa disini? Bukankah dia yang malu ini bersama teman-temannya?

"Eh? Mary?" kataku kaget.

"Hai, Claire" sapa Mary.

"Hai. Kok, kamu disini? Kukira kamu bersama yang lain" kataku.

"Eh, aᅳaku cuma ingin melihat-lihat saja disini" alasan Mary.

"Ohh... Bagaimana kalau kita lihat sama-sama?" tanyaku.

"Ayo" jawab Mary.

Kemudian, murid-murid yang ada di kelas ini, mulai keliling untuk, melihat-lihat. Aku dan Mary melihat bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

****Nyan~ Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga

Gimana?

Review, please? :D


	4. Skye's House

Kon'nichiwa~ Akhirnya aku bisa kembali untuk melanjutkan 'Past & Future'! XDD Arigato ya untuk Grace yang sudah review :) Yup, ayo kita lanjut!

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Past & Future © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL  
**

.

.

.

* * *

Aku dan Mary, masih saja menatap-natap ruang laboratorium, ada banyak bentuk fosil (?), dan lain-lain. Namun, kemudian, ibu membawa seseorang yang sepertinya kukenal.

"Wah~" murid-murid melirih.

"Wahh! Hebat!" ucap Mary heboh, namun dengan suara pelan.

Aku bingung, aku merasa pernah melihatnya, namun sudah lupa. Dimana aku pernah melihatnya ya?

"Aduhh! Aku lupa!" kataku.

"Dia adalah _Kagaku-Sha-Tachi_" jawab seseorang.

"Ah! Iya! Benar, benar! Dia adalah Kagaku-Sha-Tachi!" teriakku.

Semua yang ada di kelas mulai memperhatikanku. Aku malu.

"Hahahahaha! Dasar kamu ini" kata orang itu.

Aku menahan malu, wajahku memerah karena hal tadi. Tapi, siapa yang memberitahuku itu ya? Aku menengok dan ternyata yang kulihat adalah... SKYE! Mukaku cemberut total, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Lho? kamu kenapa, Claire?" tanya Mary.

"Ah, nggak, kok" kataku tersenyum.

"Kamu lupa nama ilmuwan itu ya? Dia sering tampil di TV, dia sangat hebat dalam pelajaran IPA, lho" kata Mary menjelaskan.

"Hehehe, iya. Aku tahu, kok" kataku tertawa kecil.

"Anak-anak, cepat perhatikan kesini. Jangan bercanda, kita kedatangan tamu yang terkenal" ucap ibu.

Kami semua mulai mendengarkan, memfokuskan pikiran kami. Wah..., ilmuwan itu sungguh hebat, dia menjelaskan banyak tentang IPA. Ketika sudah selesai pelajaran IPA, kami diperbolehkan pulang oleh guru-guru. Sungguh menyenangkan, kulihat Mary yang terbengong-bengong. Aku tahu, dia pasti menyukai pelajaran IPA. Karena itu, dia pasti mengerti banyak. Terutama dia memiliki perpustakaan. Aku lupa kalau aku akan segera pulang.

* * *

Aku berjalan pulang sampai dirumah. Namun, aku lupa kalau aku ingin bertanya pada Skye.

"Aduhh! Kenapa aku ini bodoh sekali?!" tanyaku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepala.

Ketika itu, Aku sadar, kalau Jill memperhatikanku dengan tatapan bingung dan aneh. Jill keluar.

"Kamu kenapa, Claire?" tanya Jill.

"Eh, nggak apa-apa, kok, kak" jawabku.

"Kaya orang gila kamu, sana masuk!" suruh Jill.

"Iya" jawabku.

* * *

Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku.

"Haah..., bodohnya aku ini, sampai lupa tanya Skye lagi" kataku.

Aku bangun dan langsung mandi.

* * *

Selesai mandi, aku menuju dapur dan makan, aku tak melihat Jill ada disini.

"Kak Jill ada dimana ya?" tanyaku masih makan.

Aku tak mempedulikan hal itu, yang jelas, selesai makan ini, aku akan mencari Skye.

* * *

Akhirnya aku selesai makan jengkol ( #PPLAAKKK! ) maksud authornya soup. Aku segera pergi, tak lupa mengunci pintu. Pertama-tama, aku pergi ketaman, tak tertemukan juga.

"Bagaimana ya, caranya aku bisa ke rumah Skye?" tanyaku.

Seketika itu juga, kulihat Jack yang sedang makan es krim, mungkin dia tau rumah Skye ada dimana.

"Jack!" panggilku.

Jack menengok.

"Eh, Claire? Ada apa?" tanya Jack.

"Apa kamu tau letak rumah Skye?" tanyaku.

"Tau, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jack penasaran.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bisa, ayo ikut aku!" kata Jack langsung menarikku.

Aku di tarik dan tak dapat melepaskan tarikannya, atau aku akan jatuh. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, aku dan Jack sudah sampai di sebuah rumah.

"Nah, Claire, ini rumah Skye" ucap Jack melepaskan pegangan-nya padaku.

"Terima kasih, Jack" ucapku.

Ku daratkan ciuman ku ke pipi Jack. Pipi Jack jadi merah kaya tomat, awalnya aku ingin tertawa, namun kutahan. Jack pergi begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' mungkin dia malu, karena tadi aku cium. Aku menekan bel rumah Skye.

TINGG... TONNGG...

Pintu terbuka, namun yang kulihat bukanlah Skye, tapi, seorang perempuan berambut cokelat yang digerai. Aku tampak mengenalinya.

"Eh... HaᅳHai" sapanya malu.

"Hai juga, bisa aku bertemu dengan Skye?" tanyaku ramah.

"Eh, iy. Tunggu sebentar, ya" katanya.

Aku menunggu Skye di luar. Beberapa menit kemudian, Skye keluar.

"Halo, Claire! XD" sapa Skye gila (#PLLAKKKK!) maksudnya muncul.

"Hai..." balasku lemas, aku merasa firasat buruk akan terjadi.

"Ayo masuk, kawan!" ajak Skye yang langsung menarikku masuk.

* * *

Kini, aku berada di ruang tamu, dalam rumah Skye. Di dalam terlihat sungguh besar, padahal di luar tertampak kecil. Disini juga terdapat banyak barang berharga, seperti pajangan patung yang indah. Dari mana Skye mendapatkan barang seperti ini ya? Datang lagi seorang anak perempuan imut berambut oren. Dia membawakanku biskuit coklat.

"Silahkan di makan, kak" ucap anak itu tersenyum.

Apa mungkin dia ini pembantunya Skye ya? Karena ragu, aku bertanya.

"Eh, maaf. Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Tentu saja" jawabnya.

"Sebenarnya kamu ini siapa di rumah ini?" tanyaku.

"Oh, aku adiknya kak Skye. Namaku Lumina, aku punya 3 saudara lagi, yaitu, Celia, Muffy dan Nami" jelas anak yang bernama Lumina itu panjang-panjang.

"Eh? JaᅳJadi, kamu adiknya Skye?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya. Kakak siapa? Kakak calon istri kakak Skye ya?" tanya Lumina menggoda.

'Huh! Kakak-adik... Sama saja!' batinku kesal.

"Bukan, Lumina. Kakak hanya temenan aja kok sama Skye" jawabku menyembunyikan rasa marah.

"Lumina, sudah. Biarkan kakak berbicara dengan partner kakak" ucap Skye datang tiba-tiba.

"Cuih! Aku sama sekali ga akan terima cintamu yang menjijikkan itu!" ucapku marah.

Karena marah, aku keluar dari rumah Skye, begitu juga, aku menutup pintu dengan keras.

BUUMM!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Chapter 4 selesai~!

Gomen sedikit aneh ceritanya

Yang jelas, review aja, ya! XD


	5. Meet the Goddess Pond

Kon'nichiwa, minna! Ogenki desuka? Sudah berbulan-bulan author ini hiatus di fandom manapun! XD (Serius) Karena dokumen chapternya udh mau ke hapus, authornya langsung memperbaiki chapter ini. Gomen'nasai kalau ada yang masih salah kata

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Past & Future © Chang Mui Lie**

******WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Claire POV  
**

'Huh! apa-apaan sih, Skye?! Memang dia kira aku mau jadi partner dia? Cih!' batinku marah.

Aku kembali ke rumahku. Namun, ketika di jalan menuju rumah, aku teringat sesuatu.

"AH! LAGI-LAGI LUPA NANYA SKYE!" kataku sambil memukul dahiku.

Aku merasa sangat lelah hari ini, aku juga merasa kalau hari ini adalah '_Bad Day_'-ku yang SPESIAL sekali. Karena merasa sangat menyesal, kuputus-kan untuk pergi ke taman lagi.

* * *

Sekarang aku berada ditaman, aku duduk di bangku taman. Sambil melihat matahari yang trehimpit 2 bangunan, aku masih termenung. Aku masih memikirkan Jill dan Skye, mengapa harus jadi begini? Ketika melamun, seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Hei!" dia menyapa dan menepuk tangan-nya di depan wajahku.

Aku menengok, ternyata dia Gray! Si orang yang 'dingin'.

"Ah, Gray, ada apa kau kesini?" tanyaku.

"Tidak kenapa-napa, aku cuma mau kesini" jawab Gray.

Aku merasa Graylah orang paling tepat yang ku ajak bicara, karena itu kubiarkan Gray duduk bersamaku.

"Gray, apa kau tidak mau duduk?" tanyaku.

"Boleh? Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Gray.

Aku hanya mengangguk, Gray duduk disebelahku.

"Eh iya, kamu disini kok melamun? Mikirin apa?" tanya Gray.

Itu membuatku agak sedikit kaget, namun aku pun mau menceritakannya.

"Ano... Begini, ini tentang kakakku, Jill. Juga tentang..." omonganku terhenti.

"Tentang siapa?" tanya Gray.

"Tentang Skye" jawabku.

Kulihat Gray yang agak kaget, dia benar-benar menjadi aneh sekarang.

"Kau kenapa, Gray?" tanyaku.

Gray hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan!" suruh Gray.

Aku pun mulai melanjutkannya kembali.

"Aku tidak mengerti sesuatu, namun aku merasa aneh dengan kak Jill dan Skye. Mereka seperti sudah saling mengenal, sebelum aku mengenal kalian" ucapku menceritakan.

Gray mengangguk. Aku kembali melanjutkan cerita.

"Sepertinya Skye dan kak Jill pernah berhubungan, lebih dari sekedar teman" ucapku membuat Gray curiga.

Namun, itu semua percuma, tak terlihat dari sisi wajah Gray yang ketakutan, benar-benar pemberani. Hari sudah mulai gelap, karena aku takut nanti akan dimarahi Jill, aku pun pamit pulang pada Gray.

"Ehh..., Gray, karena sekarang sudah malam, aku pulang dulu, ya" pamitku.

"Ya" jawab Gray mengangguk.

"Tapi, rahasiakan yang tadi aku ceritakan ya" amanatku sebelum pulang.

Gray mengangguk, kini aku yakin, bahwa Gray akan menjaga rahasia yang telah kuceritakan kepadanya.

Aku pun pulang ke rumah. Namun, ketika sampai di rumah, aku masih belum melihat Jill atau rumahku yang seharusnya menyala lampunya.

"Aneh, kemana perginya kak Jill?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Karena Jill belum pulang, maka aku pun mencarinya. Aku memikirkan bahwa Jill pasti ada di kolam yang terkenal, bernama _Junketsu No Megami, _atau tidak, disebut oleh orang luar negeri _Pond Purity. _Aku sangat yakin, Jill ada disana, karena itu aku pergi kesana, walaupun sebenarnya tempat itu sangat jauh.

* * *

Kini aku telah sampai di kolam yang terkenal ini. Aku mulai mencari kesana-kemari, namun, tak ada tanda-tanda yang jelas dari Jill.

"Huh... Sebenarnya kemana kakak? Mau pergi, ga bilang-bilang" kesalku.

Karena lelah, aku pun beristirahat sebentar di sini, sambil mencelupkan kakiku kedalam kolam. Kurasakan kesejukkan dari kolam ini. Sambil terus berpikir dimana Jill, aku merasa aneh. Rasanya terdapat sesuatu yang menggenggam kakiku. Namun, tak terlihat bayangan apapun.

'Ini kolam kesucian, atau kolam menyeramkan ya?' pikirku.

Semakin lama, aku semakin curiga bercampur rasa takut. Karena takut, aku menaikkan kakiku, tapi terlambat. Aku sudah ditarik sesuatu kedalam kolam.

**...  
**

Sudah terlambat bagiku untuk berteriak meminta pertolongan. Semakin lama, semakin gelap, aku merasa sudah hampir berada di dasar kolam ini. Diriku gemetar, ku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

'Siapa ya, yang menarik-ku? dewi? atau hantu?' pikirku ketakutan.

Saat memikirkan itu, ntah kenapa, aku berhenti, kakiku mendarat. Kurasa, aku sudah berada di dasar kolam.

"SiᅳSiapa kamu?" tanyaku ketakutan.

Tapi, dia tidak menjawab. Aku berharap dia mau menjawab, tapi sesuatu yang menarikku itu, tidak mau menjawab. Aku bertanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya, siapa kamu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Namaku adalah... Mizumi" jawabnya.

Hebat! mungkin aku bertemu dengan hantu yang akan membantuku untuk menghindari Skye XD. Dia berjalan menuju ke sini. Ketika muncul, kulihat dia bukanlah hantu, melainkan seorang wanita cantik yang mirip dengan dewi. Tapi, menurutku dia adalah putri duyung.

"Mizumi...?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, aku menarikmu karena ingin meminta tolong padamu" ucapnya.

"Aku siap membantumu" kataku yakin.

"Aku berasal dari sebuah danau yang sangat jauh, aku terkena musibah ketika berada disana. Aku terbawa oleh air hingga menuju kesini, maukah kau membantuku?" tanyanya.

Aku sedikit bingung, masalahnya adalah tempat itu sangat jauh, pasti harus berkelana, belum lagi, aku belum ujian maupun liburan. Apa yang harus kujawab? kalau aku tidak menolongnya, kasihan dia. Aku merenung sejenak, berpikir akan menolongnya, atau tidak.

**...  
**

Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, aku pun sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan.**  
**

"Mizumi" panggilku.

"Ya? apa kau sudah memutuskan, Claire?" tanyanya.

Mendengar dia memanggil namaku, aku menjadi bingung, dari mana dia tau namaku? Aku pun bertanya.

"DaᅳDari mana kau tau namaku?" tanyaku.

"Akan kujelaskan kalau kita pergi, Claire" jawabnya tersenyum.

Aku lupa kalau dia bertanya, aku setuju membantunya, atau tidak. Aku pun menjawab.

"Aku mau membantumu, Mizumi. Tapi yang mengantarmu bukan aku, tapi kakakku, namanya Jill" ucapku.

"Kakakmu yang akan membantuku?" tanya Mizumi.

"Ta, tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku mau mengantarmu, namun aku harus sekolah" jelasku.

"Ohh... Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan pergi dengan kakakmu. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Nah, sekarang kembalilah ke atas" ucap Mizumi.

"Baik. Tapi... bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

"Pejamkan matamu" suruh-nya.

Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Sekarang, buka matamu, Claire" ucap Mizumi.

Aku membuka mataku, ketika kubuka, semua kembal seperti semula. Aku bukan di dalam kolam, bajuku tidak basah pula. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Aku mulai lupa, karena sadar sepertinya aku tertidur, aku pun pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Selesai! Hehehe XD

Akhirnya berhasil mengedit chapter 5

Readers, please review! X3


	6. Sadar, Claire!

Yo! Sekarang mau cepat-cepat update chapter Past & Future, nih! Chapter 6 muncull! XD

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Past & Future © Chang Mui Lie**

******WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Claire POV**

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung membuka pintu rumah, menguncinya dan menuju kamar.

* * *

Aku bingung, sangat bingung. Mengapa aku bisa bingung seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi tadi? Aku mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kembali. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya aku bisa mengingat-nya. Aku bertemu dengan seorang putri duyung yang bernama Mizumi! dia meminta pertolonganku dan aku bilang aku akan meminta pada... JILL. Aku teringat padanya, sebaiknya aku memeriksa, apa dia sudah pulang, atau belum.

Aku ke bawah, menuju kamar Jill. Ketika menyalakan lampu di kamar Jill, aku melihat sebuah surat tergeletak di lantai kamar Jill. Aku mengambil surat itu dan membaca-nya.

_Untuk : Claire_

_Dari : Jill_

_Hai, Claire..._

_Kamu kaget ya, melihat surat ini? Maafkan kakak ya, Claire. Tanpa bilang-bilang padamu, kakak pergi. Tapi, kamu jangan khawatir._

_Sebenarnya kakak ada urusan dengan teman kakak, dia memanggil kakak tadi pagi. Makanya, untuk beberapa hari, kakak tidak bisa pulang. Makanan sudah disiapkan untukmu, untuk malam. Maafkan kakak... kalau kamu ada apa-apa telepon kakak ya._

_Good bye..._

Aku merasa seperti disakiti oleh Jill. Mengapa dia meninggalkan ku begitu saja? Bahkan, dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku! Ini tidak adil. Onee-chan curang, dia lebih mementingkan temannya, dari pada aku, onee-chan jahat! Karena emosi, akhirnya, aku pun memutuskan untuk ke dapur. Mengingat aku belum makan, perutku mulai keroncongan. Aku melihat jam, sudah jam 21:00 PM, tak terasa sudah malam. Aku tetap makan makanan yang disiapkan Jill tadi sambil frustasi. Karena aku tidak nafsu makan, akhirnya aku tak sengaja tertidur.

* * *

Aku terbangun. Terbangun dari tidurku. Aku membuka mataku, dengan malas, aku pergi ke kamar mengambil handuk, lalu mandi.

**...**

Selesai mandi, aku pun mulai mencoba bersemangat sedikit. Aku mempersiap-kan buku dan peralatan lain-nya untuk ke sekolah. Mengingat sekolah, aku langsung menengok dan melihat jam. Pukul 07:10 AM.

"Hah! Gawat! Aku sudah terlambat!" ucapku.

Aku berlari-lari menuju ke arah pintu, aku tidak ke dapur untuk sarapan, karena sudah terlambat. Segera aku memakai sepatu dan pergi, tak lupa mengunci pintu.

* * *

**Normal's pov**

Di Koto Kyoiku, semua murid sudah masuk ke dalam kelas untuk belajar. Di saat-saat guru belum masuk, murid-murid masih saja bercanda dan mengobrol.

"wah, Claire mana, ya? Sampai sekarang dia belum datang" ucap Kai.

"Iya, ya. Sekarang kan sudah jam 07:20 AM" kata Jack.

"Tidak biasa, aneh sekali. Claire kan selalu datang paling awal sebelum kita datang" kata Trent.

"Apa dia sakit, ya?" tanya Ann.

Sekarang 5 murid baru itu sudah bisa berteman dengan anak-anak lainnya.

**...**

Mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja, tanda mereka tidak tau.

"Aku khawatir pada Claire..." ucap Elli.

"Wah, Elli, jangan ngomong kaya gitu, dong! Aku jadi ketakutan akan kondisi Claire sekarang..." Kata Rick.

Di saat mereka sedang bicara, seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua murid melihat ke arah pintu. Takut-takut ibu guru sudah datang.

**KREEKK...**

Pintu terbuka. Namun, yang datang bukanlah ibu guru, malah yang datang adalah Claire. Karena tau bahwa itu bukan ibu guru dan ternyata adalah Claire, mereka pun melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Itu dia, Claire!" kata Jack gembira.

Claire tidak membalas ucapan Jack, atau pun menyapa teman-temannya. Claire hanya berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dengan muka malas. Teman-teman yang melihat wajah Claire pun, mendekati Claire.

"Hei, Claire, kamu kenapa? Kok, wajahnya murung gitu?" tanya Jack.

Claire tidak membalas. Claire hanya menatap teman-temannya itu. Karena bingung, teman-temannya mulai menjalankan rencana AE3369 (Author Note: Nama hanya asal-asalan saja, jadi jangan di pedulikan XD). Mereka akan berusaha menyadarkan lamunan Claire. Pertama-tama, mereka mengambil alat musik terompet yang sangat besar.

TEETTTT! TEEEETT!

Begitu kencang suara itu, sampai terjadi ledakan bom air putih. Claire tetap tidak mau sadar, pandangan matanya masih kosong. Teman-temannya itu pun mengambil alat musik lain. Mereka mengambil drum.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOOMM! BOOM!

suara yang besar itu, tetap tak dihiraukan Claire. Jam menunjuk-kan pukul 07:50 AM. Dan saat-saat itulah terjadi musibah besar pada Skye, Jack, Cliff, Ann, Elli, Karen, Popuri, Rick, Kai, Gray, Trent, Mary.

"SKYE! DAN KALIAN KELUAR!" teriak ibu guru sambil menunjuk teman-teman Claire.

Mendengar teriakan itu, Claire sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hah? Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Claire bingung.

Kemudian Claire melihat teman-temannya yang keluar dengan tangisan terindah. Claire masih saja bingung. Dia hanya melihat teman-temannya yang keluar.

"Hahh... Mengapa bisa jadi begini, sih? Aku bingung" kata Claire.

Pelajaran dimulai. Claire pun mulai fokus pada pelajaran.

**Sementara diluar...**

11 anak itu hanya menangis-nangis gaje saja, sambil duduk dan menundukkan kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Wah, akhir chapter ini gaje juga, ya (*w*)

Walau ceritanya tambah gaje, semoga readers masih mau review X3


	7. English Lesson Without Claire

Kon'nichiwa! ^^ Kembali lagi ke laptop! :D Authornya udah betulin dan perbaiki yang salah kok nggak ada yang review, sih? :( Atau mungkin apa fandomnya sepi banget kayak tempat hantu? (._.)a Ah, mari berlanjut!

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Past & Future © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

.

.

.

**Claire POV**

**KRIIINGG!**

Bel telah berbunyi, aku pun membereskan bukuku. Kemudian aku teringat, akan janjiku pada seorang wanita cantik yang bernama Mizumi itu.

Karena teringat bahwa aku harus membantunya, aku segera cepat-cepat sehingga sedikit-sedikit bukuku jatuh. Aku bermaksud kebawah meja untuk mengambil buku yang jatuh. Ketika mengambil, ada tangan lain yang juga mengambilnya.

Ke-2 tangan kami berpegangan. Aku mengambil dan melihat. Ternyata orang itu adalah Gray.

"Eh...? GᅳGray?" kataku kaget.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Gray seperti biasa.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" jawabku dengan muka merah.

"Aku hanya bermaksud membantumu" ucap Gray langsung pergi.

Aku hanya diam melihat Gray yang pergi begitu saja ke tempat duduknya.

* * *

Aku sedang memikirkan cara lain, yang tepat agar dapat membantu Mizumi. Kemudian aku teringat bahwa aku belum makan dan di rumah tidak ada makanan. Karena itu aku pun pergi ke restoran yang ga mahal. (Aneh-aneh aja, deh, Claire. Atau apa authornya ya yang aneh?)

Di restoran ini, aku memesan makanan yang menurutku enak dan murah. Aku memesan sebuah sushi. Karena menurutku itu makanan terbaik karena terbuat dari nasi. Setelah makan, aku pergi ke kasir dan membayarnya.

* * *

"Hahh... Habis ini kemana lagi, ya?" tanyaku bingung.

Setelah memikirkan, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah, hehh..." kataku sambil duduk di sofa.

Sekian lama aku duduk, tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

**...**

_"Claire... Kamu jahat..." ucap seseorang._

_"Hah? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku dibilang jahat?" tanyaku._

_"Kenapa...? Kenapa kamu tanya.. seperti itu...?" tanya orang itu menampakan diri._

_Setelah aku dia menampakan dirinya dengan jelas, aku melihat itu adalah... Mizumi!_

_"Ehh...? Mi__ᅳ__Mizumi? Kok, kamu ada di..." ucapku mulai memperhatikan sekelilingku._

_"Eh? Ini dimana?" tanyaku._

_"Ini... ada di alam lain" ucapnya pelan._

_"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Maksudmu aku mati?" tanyaku._

_"Aku yang membawamu kesini. Kenapa kamu tega membiarkanku mati?" tanyanya._

_"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak membunuhmu" ucapku._

_"Kamu bohong! Kamu bilang... kamu mau membantuku, tapi kamu tidak datang. Kemudian seseorang datang dan menangkapku. Aku jadi... tinggal disini..." jelas Mizumi._

_"Apa? Kamu ditangkap? Tapi__ᅳ__" ucapanku terhenti karena Mizumi berkata lagi._

_"Kuharap.. kamu mendapat pelajaran berharga... agar.. JANGAN PERNAH MENYIA-NYIAKAN WAKTU!" teriak Mizumi kemudian menghilang._

_"Apa? Mizumi! Mizumi! Kamu dimana?" tanyaku bingung._

_Aku terduduk, kemudian aku menangis, namun bukan air mata, melainkan... DARAH._

_"Mizumi..., aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu..." ucapku kemudian terjatuh._

"HAH!" aku kaget.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Di rumah? Tapi, bukankah tadi... Aku berada di alam lain? Apa hanya mimpi? Oh, iya, aku ingat tentang Mizumi. Aku segera keluar dari rumah dan pergi menuju danau tempat Mizumi berada.

* * *

"Mizumi!" teriakku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di danau ini. Aku memanggil Mizumi.

"Mizumi! Mizumi! tolong jawab aku!" panggilku.

Dan keluarlah Mizumi dari dalam danau, lalu mengunjungiku.

"Ada apa memanggil seperti itu, Claire?" tanya Mizumi.

Aku memeluknya dan menangis.

"Mizumi..." tangisku.

"Apa yang terjadi, Claire?" tanyanya.

"Tidak... Aku... aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku menghapus air mataku menggunakan penghapus #PLLAKK! maksudnya sapu lidi #BUUKK! maksudnya sapu tangan.

"Ohh..." dia hanya ber-oh saja.

"Mizumi, aku.. aku akan menolongmu! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ajakku.

"Hah? Sekarang? Apa benar, Claire? Sekarang 'kan sudah malam" ucap Mizumi.

"Tidak apa-apa" kataku.

"Tapi, bukannya kamu sekolah?" tanya Mizumi.

"Benar juga ya... umm..." aku berpikir.

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menolongnya, kalau aku masih sekolah? AHA! aku punya idee...!

"Jangan khawatir, Mizumi. Aku ada ide bagus, baiklah sampai jumpa besok. Bye-bye..!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mizumi pun membalas lambaian tanganku.

* * *

**Normal's pov**

"Hei, Claire ke mana lagi ya?" tanya Ann.

"Tau, lagi-lagi dia datang terlambat" ucap Jack.

"Tapi aneh, lho. Biasanya kan dia tidak datang telat" kata Elli.

Semua jadi berpikir, namun karena seorang guru aneh & sule (woi! bule!) sudah datang, pembicaraa mereka pun jadi berhenti.

"_Good morning, my students_" kata guru itu pakai bahasa inggris.

"Yahh... Pasti guru inggris" kata Karen lemas.

"Jangan lemas, Karen" kata Rick tersenyum.

Ntah kenapa, tiba-tiba Karen merasakan 'Blushing' di wajahnya. Rick cuma bingung-bingung ngeliat Karen yang wajahnya merah jadi hijau nyari tong sampah buat muntah (?).

"_Teacher, there is a student who has not called Claire _(Guru, ada seorang murid yang belum masuk bernama Claire)" kata Skye dengan lancarnya.

"_Oh, I hear, she said she wanted to visit a sick brother in a nearby village, far enough _(Oh, saya dengar, dia bilang dia ingin mengunjungi saudaranya yang sakit di desa sebelah, cukup jauh)" ucap guru inggris itu.

"Skye, kamu tanya apa ke guru itu?" bisik Trent.

"Tentang Claire, katanya dia pergi jenguk saudara" kata Skye.

"Ohh..." Trent cuma ber-oh saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Yosh, chapter 7 selesai

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya di chapter 8?

Don't forget, review ne!


	8. The Problem

Halo, halo! XD Chang-san kembali dalam chapter 8~ Chapter 7 dan 8 langsung di update aja, soalnya masih ada fanfic lain yang mau di lanjutin. Jadi dicepetin XD Baiklah, ayo mulai!

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Past & Future © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Claire's Pov**

Aku segera pergi ke danau dimana orang itu tinggal, selama berjalan sesuatu yang nggak penting melintas di pikiranku.

'_Kok, orang tinggal di danau_?' pikirku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di danau ini, aku pun memanggil Mizumi.

"Mizumi...! Mizumi...!" panggilku.

Tapi, dari dalam danau, tidak ada yang menyahut atau menjawab panggilanku.

"Mizumi... dimana ya?" tanyaku.

Pikiran aneh lagi-lagi melintas di otakku (Claire ngancem: AWAS KALAU KERETA YANG NGELINTASS!).

'_Apa... jangan-jangan Mizumi ditangkap? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Tidak pernah ada yang ke danau ini kecuali aku dan Jill_' pikirku.

Aku pun berniat memanggilnya lagi.

"Mizumi! Mizumi! kamu ada dimana?" panggil sekaligus tanyaku.

Berjam-jam aku memanggilnya, tetap tidak ada sahutan.

"Kalau gini, mending aku sekolah dulu baru datang ke sini" ucapku lelah.

lama-kelamaan, aku pun pingsan.

**...**

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruang yang bercat putih.

"Kamu sudah sadar, Claire?" tanya seseorang.

'_Wah, siapa dia? Orang ganteng? Ajak kencan dong. Atau orang utan? Wah, aku harus pergi dari sini_' pikirku aneh-aneh.

Aku membuka mataku.

"TreᅳTrent? AᅳAku dimana?" tanyaku.

"Dasar Claire, kamu pingsan di dekat sebuah kolam tau!" ucap Jack tiba-tiba datang.

Teman-teman yang lain juga datang.

"Eh? Kalian? Sebenarnya aku dimana sih?" tanyaku.

"Kamu lagi di rumah sakit milik ayahnya Trent" kata Skye.

"Ohh... ah! Iya, Mizumi!" kataku mengingat.

"Hah? Mizumi? Siapa dia?" tanya Rick.

"Claire, hari ini ada pelajaran bahasa inggris, kata guru kamu ke desa sebelah" kata Kai.

"Iya, terus Mizumi itu siapa?" tanya Ann.

Aku diam sejenak, 'A_pa aku harus ceritakan pada mereka ya? Ah, tapi, kalau mereka nanti terlibat gimana_?' pikirku bingung.

"Claire..? Claire?" panggil Cliff.

"Eh! Iya! Ada apa?" tanyaku kaget.

Semua memandangku dengan tatapan curiga dan aneh.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Claire? Kamu ga masuk sekolah gara-gara mau bolos ya?" tanya Ann curiga.

"Eh? BuᅳBukan begitu!" kataku.

"Terus apa? Ceritain aja deh, Claire" kata Elli.

"BeᅳBegini... Kemarin-kemarin, saat aku sedang mencari kakakku, Jill, setelah curhat sama Gray, aku nyari Jill gara-gara dia tidak ada di rumah. Terus, aku ke sebuah kolam tempat tadi kalian menemukanku, aku kira kak Jill ada disana, tapi yang kutemui malah orang lain. Dia mirip putri duyung, tapi mirip dewi juga soalnya tinggal di danau itu. Namanya Mizumi" ceritaku panjang lebar dengan mulut berbusa (?).

"Oh... Terus kok, kamu bisa pingsan disana? Dengan membawa tas pula" tanya Trent.

"Aku harus menolongnya!" jawabku mantap.

"Menolong apa?" tanya Popuri.

"Aku harus mengantarnya ke danau yang sangaat jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauhhh...!" jawab Claire.

Teman-temanku diam saja.

"Oke... AKU MAU MEMBANTUMU, CLAIRE! XD" teriak Jack tiba-tiba.

"AKU JUGA! AKU JUGA! AKU JUGA!" teriak yang lain juga mau membantuku.

"Heh?" aku bingung.

Kami boleh ikut denganmu, kan, Claire?" tanya Karen, dengan mata penuh harap.

"Wah, bagaimana ya? Boleh sih..., tapiᅳ" kata Claire yang terputus.

"YEYY! ASIK! KITA BOLEH IKUTT!" teriak semua.

"Tapi... APA ALASAN KALIAN UNTUK TIDAK MASUK BEBERAPA HARI!?" tanyaku keras (baca: berteriak).

Semua diam, mereka pasti baru pertama kali mendengar teriakku yang luar biasa hebat ini (Huuhh...).

"Umm... AHA! Aku tau!" kata Skye punya ide.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya semua bingung.

"Gini, kita beralasan kaya Claire aja. Tapi beda alasannya" kata Skye. (Maksudnya apa, ya?)

"Terus alasannya apa?" tanyaku.

"Gini, kita beralasan kita diutus oleh pendeta dari gereja untuk memenangkan jiwa di desa sebelah, gimana?" tanya Skye ketawa kecil.

"Memenangkan jiwa? Mau ngadain lomba?" tanya Mary.

"Bukaaan!" kata Skye yang berpikir '_kok, Mary bisa ga ngerti? Dia kan murid yang paling pintar_'.

"Kan cuma alasan, Mary" kata Trent.

"Ohh... Hehehe.." tawa kecil Mary.

"Jadi gitu... Oke deh, aku tunggu ntar malam di Pond Purity ya" kataku.

"Hah? Pond Purity?" tanya Jack.

"Iya, kan tempat kalian menemukanku disana" kataku.

Semua jadi berdegup kencang ( SFX: -Cinta pertama- saat kau ada di dekatku..., hatiku berdegup kencang, cukup buat ku melayang-layang... ). Aku hanya bingung melihat wajah mereka yang tiba-tiba ketakutan (termasuk Gray & Trent).

"Claire memang baik, ya. Ke danau itu pas malam?" tanya Karen.

"Lho? Tadi aku cerita, aku kesana pas malam, kok" kataku yang membuat mereka makin ketakutan aja.

"Hihh... Claire, itu kan tempat dimana makhluk setan berkumpul" kata Ann.

"Kata siapa? Bukan ketemu setan malah ketemu perempuan" ucapku tak percaya.

"Mungkin dia menyamar" kata Gray.

"Ahh... Tidak mungkin. Jadi kalian mau ikut ga? Ketakutan begitu" ucapku.

Semua menggangguk sambil tetap ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Akhirnya chapter 8 berakhir juga :D

Yosh, sampai jumpa di chapter 9 ^^

Jangan lupa, review ya! :3


	9. Mana Rumah Kecilnya?

Moshi-moshi! ^^ Ada yang kangen sama author narsis ini? XD #BLETAKK! -Di lempar batu- Hehehe, chap 9 di mulai, yo! XD

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Past & Future © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL  
**

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal's pov**

Ketika malam sudah tiba, Claire dan teman-temannya kembali pergi ke Pond Purtity, mereka juga sudah menyerahkan surat palsu tentang kepergian mereka. Yang jelas, mereka tetap mau ikut dengan Claire bagaimana pun caranya.

"Hei, Skye, adik-adik kamu gimana di rumah? Apa jangan-jangan kamu tinggalin mereka, ya?" curiga Claire.

Semua tersentak kaget, mereka baru tau kalau Skye memiliki adik.

"Huhh... Nggak, kok. Aku udah bilang kalau aku bakal pergi, mereka juga udah mandiri, kok" jawab Skye.

Semua hanya diam dan akhirnya hening cukup lama mereka sampai di Pond Purity.

**...**

"Nah, semua, kita harus memanggil orang yang tinggal di danau ini" jelas Claire.

Semua memberi tatapan diam pada Claire.

'Haduhh... Pasti mereka ga ngerti' pikir Claire.

"Maksudkuᅳ" kata-kata Claire terpotong.

"OKKEE!" jawab semua.

**...**

"Mizumi! Mizumi!" teriak semua.

Tanpa disadari semua, Claire terdiam memanggil Mizumi.

'Kok, Mizumi sejak pagi sama sekali tidak menyahut ya? Apakah takdir untuk ditangkap datang kepadanya?' pikir Claire aneh.

"Kamu kenapa, Claire?" tanya Rick.

"Oh... Tidak apa-apa, Rick" jawab Claire.

Karen yang melihat Rick dan Claire menjadi sedikit cemburu.

"Mizuᅳ"

**SSRIIINGG!**

"Wahh~!"

"Aduh, maaf ya, Claire. Aku telat, tadi aku lagi mencari sesuatu" ucap Mizumi.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, Mizumi, ini teman-temanku. Katanya mereka juga mau membantuku untuk mengantarmu" kata Claire.

Mizumi memandang semuanya.

"Baiklah, Claire" ucapnya.

"Lho? Kamu tidak mau kenalan dulu?" Tanya Claire.

"Tidak usah. Kan aku dewi, jadi aku bisa tau nama mereka semua" jawab Mizumi.

Semua tersentak kaget, termasuk Claire.

"JaᅳJadi, kaᅳkamu adalah... dewi?" tanya Claire tak percaya.

"Iya, hihihi.. Maaf membuat kalian semua kaget" kata Mizumi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi apa malam-malam begini kita bisa pergi?" tanya Kai.

"Bisa, dong... Tapi karena kalian adalah manusia, pasti tak akan tahan berjalan semalaman, karena itu kita tidur dulu" jawab Mizumi.

Semua wajah menjadi QAQ, mereka tidak percaya akan jawaban Mizumi.

"Yahh... Kalau pergi besok, aku pasti tidur di rumah!" kata Skye kesal.

"Iya, benar. Sekarang, kita mau tidur dimana?" tanya Karen.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa membuatkan sebuah rumah kecil untuk kalian" jawab Mizumi.

Semua menjadi ceria kembali, lalu Mizumi kembali ke danau untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Eh? Lho? Kemana dia? Katanya mau buat rumah" ucap Jack.

"Jack, dia mau ambil sesuatu dulu di dalam danau" kata Claire.

**Mizumi's pov**

Aku kembali ke dalam danau untuk mengambil tongkatku.

"Hmm... Dimana ya, tongkatku?" tanyaku.

Setelah mencari, akhirnya tongkatku sudah ketemu.

"Oke, waktunya kembali ke atas" ucapku.

Aku kembali lagi ke atas. Ku lihat semua yang menungguku. Dan ternyata ada yang sudah tidur, hihihi.

"Oke, semua, kalian harus menutup mata dulu" ucapku.

Semua menutup matanya, tidak ada yang melihat. Saatnya mengucapkan mantra.

"Estrellas, emitio una pequena casa! HYAA!" ucapku sambil menunjuk tempat rumah kecil yang akan dibuat.

Setelah rumah kecil itu ada, aku pun menyuruh mereka untuk membuka mata mereka.

"Semuanya, aku sudah buatkan sebuah rumah kecil untuk kalian, bukalah mata kalian" kataku.

Namun, tidak ada yang membukanya. Aku bertepuk tangan agar mereka bangun. Aku berjalan ke arah Skye. Ku goyang-goyangkan tanganku ke atas-ke bawah.

"Yaah... Mereka pasti tidur. Percuma deh, aku ambil tongkatku T_T" kataku.

Rumah kecil itu pun aku hilangin lagi. Aku kembali ke danau untuk tidur.

* * *

**Claire's pov**

Aku terbangun di pagi hari, karena ayam sudah berkokok (Claire: Author, sejak kapan ada ayam?).

"Huamm..." nguapku sambil mengangkat tangan.

Ketika mataku sudah sangat terbuka, aku menyadari, kalau aku tidak tidur di sebuah rumah.

"Hah? Kata Mizumi mau buat rumah kecil, tapi mana?" tanyaku.

Dan suaraku itu membangunkan semuanya.

"Huamm..." semua menguap.

"Lho? Kok, kita nggak tidur di rumah?" tanya Jack.

"Tau, nih. Ihh... KAMSEUPAY tidur di tanah" jawab Trent.

Semua menggangguk, mereka jadi pada protes.

"Mizumi bohong kali ya sama kita" ucap Ann.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Mizumi keluar dari dalam danau.

"Huam... Eh? Semua sudah pada bangun? Selamat pagi" ucap Mizumi.

Mereka hanya memberikan tatapan marah pada Mizumi, kecuali aku.

"Eh? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Mizumi.

"Hei, Mizumi. Katamu mau bikin rumah kecil. Kok, pas kita bangun, kita tidur di tanah?" tanyaku.

"Ohh... Habis, kalian tidur duluan, sih. Aku kan cuma nyuruh kalian tutup mata sebentar" jelas Mizumi.

"Ya sudah, deh. Tidak perlu di debetin, mending kita mandi biar segar, nih" saran Jack.

Semua memberikan tatapan aneh pada Jack.

"Lho? Kenapa? Ucapanku benar kan?" tanya Jack.

"IHH! KAMSEUPAY MANDI SAMA KAMU!" teriak Karen.

"Yehh..., siapa yang ngajak mandi bareng, orang pisah-pisah!" jelas Jack.

"Hihihi... Jack, Karen ngeduga gitu, soalnya danaunya hanya ada 1" ucap Claire tertawa kecil.

"Ohh... Aku kira apaan" kata Jack.

Mizumi jadi sweatdrop ngeliat mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Kon'nichiwa! XD

Kayaknya dari chapter ke chapter makin gaje aja nih cerita

Hahahaha, please review! X3


	10. Karen Singing

Kon'nichiwa, minna! Ogenki desuka? :D Ternyata readers kagak ada yang mau review fanfic ini, ya.. (=w=) Itu berarti, kemungkinan author akan hiatus di fandom ini lagi setelah chapter 13 di update nantinya.. Yosh, silahkan baca!

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Past & Future © Chang Mui Lie**

**River AKB48**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mizumi's POV**

Sekarang aku jadi bingung! Kenapa mereka pada ribut? Akhirnya, kesabaranku habis.

"WOI! KALAU GINI TERUS, KAPAN KITA PERGI?!" tanyaku dengan marah.

Semua memperhatikanku.

"Oh... Okelah, ayo pergi" ajak Claire.

"Tunggu! Kan kita antar Mizumi, tapi tempatnya dimana?" tanya Jack.

"Iya. Mizumi, dimana tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Claire.

"Di... Di... Aku juga tidak tau" jawabku.

**GGUBBRAAKK!**

Semua pada pingsan setelah mendengar jawabanku.

**Claire's pov**

**GUUBRAKK!**

Aku jadi bingung sama jawaban Mizumi. Aku pun bangun lagi.

"Kok kamu ga tau dimana kamu berasal?!" tanyaku.

"Oh! Aku ingat!" jawab Mizumi.

"Dimana?" tanya semua yang langsung bangun.

"Kalau tidak salah di desa... _Mura No Megami_" jawabku.

"Lho? Megami? Megami... Megami... Hah?! Jangan-jangan itu tempat para dewi! Benar kan, Mizumi?!" tanyaku.

"Bukan. Nama desanya memang begitu, soalnya di desa itu kan tau kalau ada dewi" jawabku.

"Yaitu kamu?" tanya Mary.

Mizumi mengangguk.

"Mary, kamu tau dimana letak desa Mura?" tanyaku.

"Desa itu jauh sekali, Claire" jawab Mary.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita kan janji akan bantu Claire dan Mizumi" kata Skye.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mizumi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" jawab Mary.

Akhirnya kami pun pergi, di sepanjang perjalanan benar-benar lebih banyak pohon. Ketika lelah, kami beristirahat bersama. Ada juga Kai tidak berhenti bernyanyi, Popuri kelihatannya senang. Padahal semua tidak senang mendengar suara Kai.

"Kai, kalau nyanyi suaranya jangan kayak gitu" saran Karen.

"Lho? Memang suaraku jelek?" tanya Kai.

"Sangattt...!" jawab Rick.

"Tidak, tidak. Bagus sekali suaramu, Kai" komentar Popuri.

"Dengar suaraku bernyanyi ya" kata Karen.

(Author: Wah, Karen mau menyanyi, nih ^^)

"_Move forward!_  
_Don't stop!_  
_Walk the road of hope_  
_To the place where the sun rises!_

_A river! River! River! Blocking your way_  
_A river in your way!_  
_A river! River! River! Of fate_  
_A river that tests you!_

_Cast aside your doubts!_  
_Show some guts!_  
_Don't hesitate!_  
_Take a step_  
_Right now! Believe yourself!_

_Forward, forward!_  
_Go straight forward!_  
_Cross the river! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_Dreams always_  
_Seem far away_  
_They feel out of your reach_  
_Pick up_  
_One of the stones at your feet_  
_And throw it_  
_With all your might!_

_There's a river_  
_Running before your eyes_  
_A big, wide river_  
_Even if it's deep and dark_  
_Even if the current is fast_  
_You don't need to be afraid_  
_It may be far away_  
_But, yes, there's a bank on the other side_  
_Have more faith in yourself_

_Swim with all your might_  
_Through the dark_  
_Don't look back! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_When you stretch out your hand_  
_You'll find your future there_  
_Don't give up, thinking you can't reach it_  
_The stone you threw_  
_Will make your dream come true_  
_You won't even hear it land_

_There's a river_  
_Running in your heart too_  
_The river of hard times_  
_Even if things don't go well_  
_Even if you drown sometimes_  
_Just try again_  
_Don't give up_  
_There'll be a bank_  
_You're sure to get there someday_

_Get over it!_  
_River!_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_  
_Don't make excuses to yourself!_  
_Ah-ah-ah-ah_  
_You won't know until you try!_  
_Ah-ah-ah-ah_  
_Nothing for it but to go straight forward!_

_Keep on walking_  
_Forever, forever, forever_  
_Down the road you've chosen!_

_There's a river_  
_Running before your eyes_  
_A big, wide river_  
_Even if it's deep and dark_  
_Even if the current is fast_  
_You don't need to be afraid_  
_It may be far away_  
_But, yes, there's a bank on the other side_  
_Have more faith in yourself_

_There's a river_  
_Running in your heart too_  
_A river of sweat and tears!_  
_Even if you fail_  
_Even if you're swept away_  
_Just start over_  
_Never say die_  
_Hang onto your dreams_  
_Until the day your wishes come true_

_Cross the river!_  
_You can do it!_"

Semua bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus banget suaramu, Karen" puji Kai.

"Iyalah. Tidak seperti kamu, suaramu jelek banget" ejek Rick.

"Benar-benar hebat. Kai, kenapa kamu ga belajar sama Karen aja?" saran Skye.

"Ide yang bagus tuh, Kai" kata Mizumi.

"Nggak, ah. Suaraku tetap suaraku" kata Kai.

Atas keputusan Kai itu, dia pun bernyanyi lagi. Semua jadi ga tahan sama Kai. Akhirnya mereka melakukan sesuatu terhadap Kai. Aku dan lainnya, menutup mulut Kai dengan lakban, biarin aja. Ketika sore, Mizumi membuat tenda dan kami tidur di situ. Ada 2 tenda, 1 untuk laki-laki, 1 lagi untuk perempuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Yosh, chapter 10 selesai sudah :3

Gomen'nasai ceritanya pendddekkk... banget!

Kagak seru pula tuh gara-gara si Kai nyanyi! #BLETAKK!

-Benjol- Yosh, please review X3


End file.
